Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-8k-1+k}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {-8k + k} - 1$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-7k} - 1$ The simplified expression is $-7k - 1$